


Always, He Told Her

by Nyghtlei17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Lost Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtlei17/pseuds/Nyghtlei17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of Ferelden breaks the Warden's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always, He Told Her

He told her.  Right there, in front of everyone.  “But, I love you”, she whimpered.  Tears stung her eyes and she could feel her heart crumbling.  

“And I love you, always.  But I’ll be required to have a child, someone that can continue my bloodline.  A human child.”

Her knees weakened as she collapsed to the floor before him, the King of Ferelden.  Her chest heaved as he walked away.  His name on her lips.  Leliana helped her to her feet as the others’ eyes followed her out the door.  She collapsed in the hall, unable to hold herself together.  This couldn’t be happening.  “It’s just a little further to your room”, Leliana spoke softly, as she watched the guards as they watched them.  

* * *

Alone in her room, she buried herself in the blankets.  Tried to smother herself with pillows, even.  If she’d known giving him the crown would mean this, she would’ve never mentioned it.  She would have never made him king.  She sobbed until the Fade took her.  

Strong hands.  Stronger and more rough than her own.  Big and safe.  She knew these hands.  Lips.  She knew those too, familiar with where they placed themselves on her.  She knew his tricks.  He knew her likes, what tickled, what didn’t.  “Stay with me”, he whispered.  A moan passed her lips.  “Stay with me.  You don’t have to go.”

“But this isn’t real.”

“It isn’t?  I’m holding you.  I love you.  Just stay.”

Her brow pressed to his she nodded in agreement.  “Okay.  I’ll stay.”

* * *

Alone in her room is how they found her.  Unresponsive but still breathing.  They called for the healer, they called for the King.  Nothing coaxed her out of the slumber.  They sent her to the Tower, kept her in the infirmary.  He would visit her, once a year, every year.  On the same day he gave her the rose, the one he found in Lothering.  The visits only stopped when they told him her hair was thinning and her bones were brittle.  They’d written him a letter, which he tossed into the flames.  She was gone.  Lost forever in the Fade.  

The prince would find him in the study.  His father’s hair white as snow, sitting by the dying embers.  His grandmother’s amulet clenched in his fist.  He’d heard stories of that amulet.  How an elven woman had found it for him.  How his father loved that woman.  The prince ran to his mother.  The Queen sat up quickly from her bed when he burst through her door.  “Duncan?  What is it?”

“Father… he’s gone.”

* * *

The King wandered the Fade.  He felt young again, those tired old muscles felt as though they once had.  Back when he was a hero.  He would find her.  He didn’t know how, or how long it would take but he’d try all the same.  He had all the time in the world.  And Maker was she worth it.    


End file.
